


You Talk Too Much

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Far Cry fics [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Deepthroating, Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, john seed can suck dick like a champ dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: "I never expected this from you, Deputy." John breathed out against your lips, his tattooed fingers working quickly to unzip your uniform as if he were afraid you would change your mind any minute.You were pushing your mouth back onto John’s, quick to try and keep him from ruining this experience too much by talking.--The reader is a male deputy who has a penis.
Relationships: John Seed/Reader, John Seed/You, Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: All of my Far Cry fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for so God damn long, I eventually just said... you know what? Fuck it. I also have a Staci/Reader I'll look into finishing up soon.
> 
> I was going to post this anonymously like I do most of my explicit works, but you know what??? we die horny on main like men. 
> 
> The temptation to call this fanfic "What else that mouth do" WAS SO HIGH
> 
> Also, there are probably a few errors and I want to say, from the bottom of my heart, my bad.

"I never expected this from you, Deputy." John breathed out against your lips, his tattooed fingers working quickly to unzip your uniform as if he were afraid you would change your mind any minute. 

You were pushing your mouth back onto John’s, quick to try and keep him from ruining this experience too much by talking. 

If you were honest, you can’t believe you’d ended up here either, in bed with John Seed… but well, there’d been a lot of unexpected things to happen lately. You had a pet Cougar named Peaches, so… maybe sleeping with the enemy isn’t the most surprising thing of late.

He let out a frustrated type whine against your lips when his hands were met with your white undershirt that was standard with the uniform. John pulled back, and looked down at your shirt with distaste. “Why are you wearing so many fucking clothes-”

“Shut the fuck up, John.” You grunted, pushing at his body and causing him to fall down on the plush bed behind him.

He allowed for it, but his hands weren’t placate, his body shooting up to a sitting position instantly in order to start working his hands into your belt, attempting to get you naked as quickly as humanly possible. 

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t fight it. Even though John was still wearing the majority of his clothes, the only thing missing really being his shoes… and his fucking sunglasses he had a penchant for wearing on his head, courtesy of you taking them off the minute you had started kissing, and ‘accidentally’ letting them drop to the floor. You hoped he didn’t have another pair, but you felt like he probably did knowing him. 

“You’re not helping.” John complained, watching as you stood in thought for a moment. In the seconds you had stood still, he had worked your belt off and torn your pants and then swiftly your boxers down your legs with the least amount of finesse possible. 

He had a hand on your dick now, just holding weight of it, which for a man who you had recently watched carve a piece out of Nick Rye should be worrying. 

You were about to make a retort, something probably about shoving a gag into John’s mouth to get him to finally stop fucking talking, but the witty response died in your mouth the moment you watched John’s lips part and take you straight to the root. 

Your hand shot out to his shoulder, your mouth parting in a gasp as all at once you were encompassed in the heat of his mouth. “John.” You managed to say, any other thought in your brain ceasing to exist other than how wet and warm it was around your cock. “John.”

John, the magnificent bastard he was, had neglected to mention that he could deepthroat. But, maybe the rumors about how crazy he had been in college were true. Right now, with your dick so deep inside of his throat that you felt like you could barely breathe, you were willing to bet that they were probably true. 

When John pulled back after what must’ve been less than a handful of seconds, with drool collecting around where he had been stretched around you and staining his beard, he looked up at you with narrowing eyes. When he spoke, he was surprisingly not out of breath which makes you think he could’ve stayed down there much longer. Asshole. “Your shirt is still on.” He whined, looking at the fabric like it had offended him personally. 

As much as you wanted to roll your eyes again, you also really wanted that mouth back on you. You moved to take your shirt off.


End file.
